


[Podfic] From Seed [Seed Two]

by Aoife



Series: Seeds [2]
Category: Honor Harrington Series - David Weber
Genre: Community: podfIDIC, Gen, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Aoife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Podfic: infinite diversity in infinite combinations challenge.</p><p>A brief encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] From Seed [Seed Two]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [PodfIDIC - Seed 2](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/92624) by klb and somnolentblue. 



Stream:  


Text:

Honor rounded the corner and saw Mike coming down the corridor from the other direction, and smiled. “I really didn’t expect to see you here.”

“I am Gold Peak, Honor.”

“I know, but -”

"Want some company?" Mike's voice was soft.

Honor hesitated, "Why not.”

Mike turned and fell into step beside Honor, going back along the corridor in the direction from which she came, and almost bumped into the person that had been right behind her.

"Cathy! I think you know Honor? Honor, the Countess Tor." Cathy nodded, but she didn't stop in her determined march down the corridor. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Honor. And my apologies, Mike - Beth's summoned me!"

Mike raised her eyebrow at Honor, and the two of them turned and resumed their stately progress towards the floor of the Lords.

Download: [Dropbox, 551kb](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/1048855/Podfics/Podfidic%20Seed%202.mp3)


End file.
